Musim Gugur Konoha
by Nara Kazuki
Summary: Perasaan tidak pernah bohong. Namun, kesadaran tetaplah kesadaran./"Wanita yang dicintai hanya memerlukan bukti, ingat itu!"/Spesial for Izumi Nairi/Warning: Crossover pertama, Kohana's fic


Pagi hari yang tenang di desa Konoha. Awan gelap dan angin kencang. Membuat daun-daun yang beterbangan menjadi hiasan tersendiri, bagi pagi yang mendung di Negeri para ninja itu. Pintu gerbang besar pembatas sampai berdecit ngeri karena terpaan angin. Keadaan di sekitar perbatasan memanglah sangat sepi.

Tidak jauh dari pintu gerbang, beberapa bayangan hitam tampak berjalan mendekat. Semakin lama, bayangan itu semakin terlihat jelas. Empat orang berpakaian samurai tampak berjalan beriringan dengan kantung pedang yang tergantung pada masing-masing tubuh mereka. Seorang anak perempuan kecil tampak tertidur dengan tenang di gendongan salah satu di antara mereka.

"Nee-chan, kapan kita sampai? Perutku sudah lapar..." rengek seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang ikat satu sambil memegang perutnya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menahan sebentar saja? Aku juga lapar," balas sang kakak yang berjalan di samping si pemuda tanpa menatap pada sang adik. Tangannya sibuk menahan berat dari seorang bocah yang tengah ia gendong.

"Tapi aku lebih lapar..."

"Kohaku, hidupmu sudah berapa lama?" tanya pemuda lain berambut perak dengan tatapan membunuh yang siap menerkam mangsanya kapan saja.

"A-ahh... nii-san baiklah! Aku akan menahan laparku!"

* * *

**.**

**-Kohana-**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inuyasha : Rumiko Takahashi**

**Story : Me**

**Warning : Typo's, OOC, CANON(?), dan lainnya**

**.**

**Selamat membaca!**

**.**

* * *

"Huahh, makanan ini sangat lezat!" komentar Kohaku menatap penuh binar pada mangkuk ramen yang telah dihabiskannya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak keren," ujar gadis di sebelahnya datar sambil beranjak dari tempatnya. "Mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan."

Keempatnya pun kembali berjalan beriringan keluar dari kedai ramen.

.

.

.

.

.

"Silakan ikut saya..."

Seorang wanita muda berambut hitam pendek bejalan tenang dengan seekor hewan di tangannya. Ia mengajak keempat tamu yang datang menuju ke ruang Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, ada tamu yang ingin bertemu."

"Hmm, bawa mereka masuk."

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa maksud dari kedatangan Anda semua?" tanya Tsunade dengan tatapan tajamnya yang tegas.

Keempat utusan yang berasal dari negeri nan sangat jauh dari Konoha itu sempat terkaget dan tidak sanggup berkata mendengar suara dari sang Hokage. Ketiganya terdiam beberapa saat, hingga sebuah suara berat dari seorang lelaki berambut perak yang sudah berumur lebih tua dari sang Hokage menggema demi menjawab pertanyaan.

"Kami berasal dari Negeri Siluman. Namaku Sesshomaru. Lelaki di sampingku Inuyasha, perempuan di sebelahku Sango, dan yang di ujung adalah Kohaku. Ketiga orang ini adalah bawahan dan pengawalku," jelas Sesshomaru watados, tanpa peduli pada tatapan membunuh dari sang adik yang berada di sebelahnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum sekilas mendapati empat sudut siku-siku yang muncul di dahi para 'bawahan'nya.

"Salah seorang dari kami mengalami penyakit yang tidak di ketahui jenisnya. Karena itu, kami membawanya kemari. Karena, dari yang kami dengar, Konoha memiliki seorang ninja medis yang sangat pandai dalam mengobati. Adalah kiranya, Hokage-sama memberikan izin untuk mengobatinya," lanjut lelaki tua yang masih terlihat sangat muda itu sambil menunduk. Sekilas, perkataan dari Sesshomaru terdengar seperti sebuah skrip yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala.

Tsunade meneliti tamu-tamu di hadapannya intens. Setelahnya, wanita cantik setengah abad itu mengangguk dengan wajah serius. "Jadi, dia yang sakit? Siapa namanya?"

"Ya, Hokage-sama. Namanya Rin."

"Baiklah... Shizune!"

"Ya, Tsunade-sama!"

"Bawa mereka ke rumah sakit Konoha!"

"Ya!"

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis betubuh kecil dan berambut panjang coklat kehitaman tengah berlatih dengan serius di dojo sekitar rumahnya. Ia berlatih sendirian dan sungguh-sungguh. Beberapa lubang yang lumayan besar terlihat berpencar dimana-mana. Sesekali, gadis itu akan berhenti kala merasa dirinya sangat lelah.

"Hanabi-sama, apa Anda tidak beristirahat? Sudah dari pagi Anda berlatih."

"Ya, sebentar lagi."

Gadis bernama Hanabi itu lalu duduk di atas salah satu kayu besar sambil meminum air putih di tangannya. Pelayan yang tadi menyuruhnya istirahat pun sudah berlalu. Dengan tenang, ia mulai sibuk memungut dan membereskan semua peralatan latihan yang telah ia gunakan.

"Kau yang di pohon, turunlah!" ujar Hanabi tanpa menatap ke pohon.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, terdengar suara bedebam dari seseorang yang sedari tadi asyik nongkrong di atas pohon. Seorang pemuda berpakaian warna hitam tengah meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya. "A-ah, maaf... aku tidak bermaksud jahat, sungguh!"

"Duduklah."

Pemuda itu lalu duduk di sebelah Hanabi dengan wajah pucat pasi karena ketahuan telah mengintip seorang gadis. Ia pun merasa sangat takut bercampur heran karena tiba-tiba gadis tersebut tahu keberadaannya. "Ano... bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku ada di atas pohon?" tanya si pemuda heran.

Hanabi hanya diam. Gadis itu sibuk meneliti penampilan dari pemuda di sampingnya dengan kening mengkerut. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya datar.

"Kohaku. Namamu?"

Lagi-lagi Hanabi hanya diam. Membuat Kohaku merasa tidak enak dan sedikit kesal dengan tingkah gadis di sampingnya. "Apa kau sangat marah?"

"Ya, aku sangat marah."

Kohaku lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf. Aku kebetulan lewat, dan tertarik dengan gaya latihanmu. Menurutku itu sangat keren, karena itu aku berusaha melihat dari dekat. Aku benar-benar minta maaf!" Ia menunduk berkali-kali menyesali kesalahannya.

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan darimu," ujar Hanabi -lagi-lagi dengan nada datar. Tangan kecil miliknya tergerak demi mencapai sebuah benda yang tergantung di punggung Kohaku. "Apa ini... pedang?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Umm, yah..."

Seketika, suasana yang sudah hening menjadi semakin senyap. Entah kenapa, keduanya kini hanya dapat terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hingga suasana canggung mau tidak mau hadir di antara keduanya. Sama-sama tidak tahu dengan topik pembicaraan selanjutnya.

"Namaku Hanabi," ujar Hanabi lagi-lagi dengan tiba-tiba. Gadis itu bahkan tidak mengubah nada bicaranya sedikitpun. Tetap datar dan tidak bersahabat.

"Ah, nama yang bagus!" seru Kohaku. Ia mengacungkan jempolnya ke hadapan Hanabi sambil tersenyum.

Hanabi sangat terharu mendengar penuturan Kohaku. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini ada yang mau mengatakan kalau namanya sangat bagus. Apalagi yang mengatakan ini adalah seorang pemuda. Tanpa ia sadari, garis-garis merah tipis telah merambat di sekitar pipinya.

"Tapi, sayangnya nama itu tidak cocok untukmu..." gumam Kohaku tiba-tiba dengan muka suram.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hanabi cepat. Tanpa ia sadari, raut penasaran kini telah menguasai wajahnya yang sedari tadi hanya datar dan tidak berekspresi. Membuat Kohaku terpana beberapa saat.

"Haha, bukan tidak cocok. Hanabi itu, jika ia hadir, orang-orang akan senang dengan segala keceriaan yang ia berikan. Terang dan indah. Tidak seperti wajahmu yang datar ini," ujar Kohaku tanpa sadar telah menjawel pipi Hanabi, gemas. "Kau hampir mirip dengan Nee-chan, selalu memasang wajah tertekan."

Hanabi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pepohonan di sekitar. Ingatannya melayang pada kejadian dimana ia berubah menjadi dingin dan tidak berekspresi. Kejadian yang selalu membuatnya terpukul dan sedih. Kematian sang ibu dan keegoisan sang ayah. Semuanya mampu membuat gadis berumur lima belas tahun itu hanyut dalam kegelapan hati.

"Hey, tapi kau sangat cantik. Jadi, tidak perlu bersedih. Jika saja... wajah yang cantik ini dihiasi oleh sebuah senyuman."

Mendengar penuturan langsung dari Kohaku, mau tidak mau menampilkan sebuah senyum geli di wajah gadis Hyuuga itu. Ia tanpa sadar telah merubah sedikit dari wajah datarnya. "Itu tidak mungkin, heh!"

"Mungkin saja."

Ketidak percayaan membuat Hanabi mengganggap ringan perkataan Kohaku. Ia bahkan tidak sadar lagi, kalau kini wajahnya telah menampilkan beberapa warna yang telah lama ia tinggalkan.

"Haha, kau sangat lucu! Itu tidak mungkin!"

"Bukannya barusaja kau tertawa?"

"E-eh...?"

"Haha, benarkan?"

"Huh, kau berniat menger-"

"-Hanabi-sama, Hiashi-sama mencari Anda."

Mendengar nama ayahnya, wajah Hanabi langsung berubah dengan cepat. Raut tidak bersahabat kembali hadir di wajahnya. Gadis itu lalu menghirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. "Besok, datanglah kemari. Kau harus mengajariku cara menggunkan benda ini," bisik Hanabi pada Kohaku sambil menunjuk pedang yang tersarung di punggung si pemuda.

"Tentu saja, kalau aku masih hidup!" seru Kohaku yang berhadiah sebuah jitakan di kepalanya.

"Kalau kau sudah tidak hidup, akan kugali kuburanmu."

Kohaku langsung syok di tempat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja?"

DEG!

Kohaku yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di lobi hotel langsung kaget saat sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenali tiba-tiba menyapa indera pendengarannya. Tubuhnya berbalik dan langsung menemukan seorang wanita berambut cokelat bergelombang tengah berdiri di samping pintu sambil bersedekap.

"Nee-chan?"

"Berkencan dengan seorang gadis, eh?" tanya sang gadis sambil berjalan mendahului Kohaku. Mereka lalu berjalan beriringan menuju kamar.

"Bu-bukan! Jangan salah paham! Aku baru kenal dengannya!" jelas Kohaku pucat pasi. Heran memikirkan kemungkinan dari mana, hingga kakaknya itu tahu kalau ia baru saja bertemu dengan seorang gadis.

"Oh, jadi tebakanku benar."

"Hah, sial!"

"Asal kau tahu saja, wanita yang dicintai sangat membutuhkan bukti. Pikirkan baik-baik perkataanku," ujar Sango sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Eh? Nee-chan, sepertinya kau salah paham! Aku ti-"

Blam!

"Gyaah! Nee-chan! Kau sedang salah paham!" teriak Kohaku dari luar kamar Sango dengan tatapan membunuh yang tertuju pada pintu di depannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanabi memasuki pekarangan dojo tempatnya latihan sambil menenteng perbekalan dengan wajah sumringah. Ada yang aneh dengan dirinya sejak kemarin. Yaitu sejak ia pulang latihan sore hari. Lekukan senyum tidak dapat ia tahan seharian.

"BAA!"

"Kyaaa!"

"Hahaha, wajahmu sangat lucu!"

Hanabi menatap Kohaku dengan wajah merenggut.

"Sepertinya kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Kenapa?" tanya Kohaku dengan wajah penasarannya.

"Kalau kau mau tahu, ajari aku main pedang dulu!"

"Oh, oke!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah perasaan hangat yang menyenangkan telah hadir di antara keduanya. Perasaan yang akan berkembang dengan sendirinya

.

.

.

.

.

"Habis kencan lagi?"

"A-ahh, Nee-chan! Aku kaget!"

"Jangan pura-pura. Kalau kau begini terus, apanya yang salah paham? Apa kau belum memikirkan kata-kataku kemarin?" Sango lalu menarik telinga Kohaku sambil menyeretnya.

"I-iya, Nee-chan... aku paham."

"Kau tidak paham."

"I-iya, aku tidak paham."

Ini adalah kali kelima Sango memergoki sang adik pulang larut. Tidak habis pikir mengenai Kohaku yang masih saja tidak paham dengan kata-katanya. "Aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau kau menyesal."

"Iya, aku akan tanggung sendiri," ujar Kohaku sambil mengusap telinganya yang memerah.

"Wanita yang dicintai hanya memerlukan bukti, ingat itu!"

"Iya-iya, aku ingat. Huh, salah paham kenapa harus berakhir begini?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyah!"

Tang!

"Hyah!"

Teng!

"Bagus! Aku rasa kau sudah pandai main pedang."

Hanabi terlihat senang dengan hasil yang ia dapatkan. "Arigatou..."

"Sama-sama."

Mereka lalu berajalan beriringan pada tempat yang sudah keduanya persiapkan untuk beristirahat. Beberapa kotak bekal dibuka oleh Hanabi dan disodorkannya pada Kohaku. Lama Hanabi menahan tangannya dengan sekotak kue, tapi Kohaku tetap diam dan tidak tergerak menggapai kotak tersebut. "Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa? Dari tadi, sikapmu sangat aneh."

Kohaku tersentak.

"A-ahh, ti-tidak apa-apa, kok! Haha..." Dengan cepat, pemuda itu langsung menyambar isi dari kotak yang sedari tadi disodorkan Hanabi. Namun langsung ditarik kembali oleh gadis itu sebelum tangan Kohaku sempat menyentuh satupun dari isinya. "Bukannya tadi kau memberikannya untukku?"

"Tadi iya, sekarang tidak!"

"Itu tidak boleh!"

"Siapa bilang? Kecuali kalau kau mau cerita."

Wajah Kohaku pun kembali berubah galau. Matanya bergerak liar memikirkan perkataan yang akan ia katakan. "Aku..."

"Kenapa?"

"Sedikit bermasalah dengan Nee-chan."

"Oh, begitu."

"Iya. Nah, sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan kuenya! Hehe, kau sepertinya terjebak!" ujar Kohaku tiba-tiba sambil mengunyah beberapa kue. Ia menatap Hanabi dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Huh, kau curang!"

"Hahaha."

.

"Ano... apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Hanabi tiba-tiba.

Kohaku sempat tersentak sebelum menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan. "Kenapa bertanya begitu?"

"Aku yang bertanya terlebih dahulu!"

Semburat tipis mau tidka mau hadir di wajah keduanya. Kohaku menghela napas dengan sangat berat. "Iya, aku menyukaimu."

"Aku juga!" seru Hanabi sambil tersenyum. Namun berbalas senyum getir dari Kohaku

Betapa perasaan hangat telah berkembang dengan pesat. Hingga tanpa disadari kembali, terkadang perasaan hangat itu bisa berubah menjadi sebuah penyesalan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kohaku berjalan gontai pulang ke hotel. Sikapnya hari ini sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Sangat lesu dan tidak bersemangat. Tangannya ia biarkan menggantung lesu di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Matanya meredup sayu dan tidak bersinar.

"Apa kencan hari ini tidak menyenangkan?" Seperti biasa, suara dari Sango kembali menggema di belakang Kohaku. Gadis itu juga tetap berdiri seperti biasa di tempatnya. "Apa kau sudah sadar dengan ka-"

"-Nee-chan, aku sadar, dan aku menyesal," gumam Kohaku pelan. Ia lalu menarik kunci hotel dari kantong bajunya untuk membuka pintu. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat akan memutar kenop pintu.

"Besok, kita akan pulang."

Iris hitam Kohaku melebar mendengar kata-kata dari sang kakak. Hatinya sedikit berdenyut mendengar kata 'pulang'. Rasanya akan kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Apakah kata-kata Sango sebelumnya, benar-benar telah menjadi dilema baginya?

Kohaku menutup pintu kamarnya dan bersandar di balik pintu sambil meremas rambutnya yang dikucir satu. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau sekarang.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Penyesalan. Ya, itulah yang kini ia rasakan. Menyesal telah mencintai gadis itu dan menyesal saat tahu kalau gadis itu pun sama dengannya. Andai saja, hanya dia yang merasakannya dan menderita seorang diri.

Berandai pun sudah tidak ada gunanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari belum lagi terang. Cahaya matahari pun belum terlihat sedikitpun. Namun hal itu tidak menghentikan niat dari seorang pamuda berambut hitam yang dikucir satu. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dengan sangat rapi.

"Nee-chan! Tunggu aku, ya!"

"Kau mau kemana? Aku akan meninggalkanmu!"

Kohaku langsung berlari setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu di depan kamar kakaknya tanpa mempedulikan jawaban sang kakak. Sebuah tas besar telah menggantung di punggungnya. Ia berniat ke suatu tempat hari ini. Wajahnya terlihat sangat yakin dan penuh percaya diri.

Dengan napas terengah-engah. Kohaku langsung meloncat ke dalam pagar kediaman Hyuuga dengan mengendap. Matanya tertuju dan fokus pada sebuah pencahayaan yang berasal dari salah satu kamar keluarga Hyuuga. Tepatnya kamar dari seorang Hanabi Hyuuga.

Sambil mengendap-ngendap dengan napas ngos-ngosan dan jantung berdegup kencang, Kohaku berhasil mencapai jendela kamar Hanabi tanpa hambatan. Ia sengaja menghilangkan chakranya agar tidak dapat dilacak oleh keluarga Hyuuga. Sebelumnya, Hanabi juga telah menjelaskan tentang kelebihan mata yang dimilik oleh keluarga Hyuuga.

Setelah menyelipakan selembar kertas di bawah jendela kamar, pemuda itu menatap sendu pada seseorang yang kini tengah bergelung tenang di dalam selimut tebal. Rahangnya mengeras, menyadari kesalahan fatal yang sudah ia buat.

"Maafkan aku, Hanabi..."

.

.

.

.

.

Sango berdiri sambil bersedekap dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar perbatasan Konoha. Matanya menatap nyalang pada sang adik yang tengah berjalan dengan aura suram ke arahnya. Walaupun tadi ia mengatakan akan meninggalkan sang adik, tapi nyatanya, ia tetap saja berdiri menunggu di depan gerbang, walaupun dengan resiko bosan yang melanda. Tim yang bersama dengannya telah terlebih dahulu pergi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Apa urusanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Sango langsung. Namun Kohaku hanya diam dan terus berjalan dengan cuek.

"Kohaku!"

"Sudah, Nee-chan... aku sudah menyelesaikannya."

Sango menatap punggung Kohaku terdiam. Ada yang lain dengan Kohaku kali ini. 'Apa anak ini serius?' batinnya berpraduga. Mau bagaimana pun, sebuah senyuman simpati untuk sang adik, ia persembahkan dengan tulus.

"Semoga jalanmu mudah," harapnya sambil berjalan dengan bertemankan daun musim gugur yang beterbangan.

Bukannya seorang kakak sangat sayang pada adiknya?

.

.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

* * *

.

Yes, tamat, hehehe, XD

Ini adalah fic crossover pertama saya. Spesial untuk adek saya, **Izumi Nairi**.

Yah, beginilah cuma, yang bisa saya buat. Pendek dan gaje. Eh, ada OMAKE-nya. Baca ya...

.

* * *

**OMAKE**

.

.

.

.

.

Hanabi menggeliat dan merenggangkan tubuhnya saat merasa kulitnya agak panas karena terpaan cahaya matahari pagi. Gadis itu lalu merenung sejenak sambil duduk di tengah ranjang. Ingatannya kembali pada hari kemarin, juga hari kemarinnya, begitupun hari yang kemarinnya. Yang jelas, ingatannya kini terpusat pada seorang pemuda aneh yang baru saja ia kenal seminggu belakangan ini.

Sebuah lekukan tipis, tampak menghiasi wajah ayu itu, tidak lupa dengan garis-garis merah tipis yang mulai menghiasi pipinya. "Huh, aku bisa gila!"

Dengan langkah malas-malasan, Hanabi mendekati jendela kamarnya untuk menghirup udara pagi yang segar. Namun, gerakannya terhenti saat sebuah kertas terjatuh di kakinya. "Apa ini?" tanyanya seorang diri. Firasat tidak enak mulai merasuk ke dalam hatinya demi melihat kertas putih yang kini ia pegang.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Hanabi membuka kertas tersebut perlahan. Tanpa dikomando sebelumnya, jantung gadis lima belas tahun itu telah bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya. Setetes air mata jatuh melayang kala ia memalingkan wajah dari kertas di tangannya.

**Walau aku masih belum begitu paham, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk membuktikannya.**

**Hanabi, Aishiteru dan maaf.**

**Aku pergi  
**

**Kohaku**

.

.

.

.

.

Adakah dari pembaca yang mau review?


End file.
